No estás solo
by Gotaru
Summary: Una interpretación de la escena durante la saga de Buu en la que Goku informa a todos acerca de las muertes de Gohan y Vegeta. Incluso si Gohan no está muerto en realidad, ellos así lo creen y esto es lo que Krillin está pensando. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "You're Not Alone" por Reda]


**Disclaimer I: Dragon Ball **pertenece a **Akira Toriyama**.

 **Disclaimer II: **la siguiente historia, que no es más que una traducción al español, es de la autoría original de **Reda**. ¡Apoyen sus historias, por favor!

* * *

 **No estás solo**

 **(You're Not Alone)**

* * *

Por:

Reda

* * *

 **―**

* * *

 _Así que me alegro de estar aquí_

 _Con algunos amigos que conozco_

 _Siempre allí con una sonrisa_

 _Diciendo no estás solo_

 _Cantando la-la-la-la_

 _Qué será_

* * *

 **―**

* * *

Amigo.

Por un largo tiempo mientras crecía, Krillin pensó que él nunca tendría amigos como la gente normal. Tan sólo rivales. Rivales en las artes marciales. Siempre luchando contra aquellos que eran más fuertes, mejores, más rápidos. ¿Cómo podía él llegar a amistarse con personas contra las que peleaba (y contras las que perdía) día tras día?

Su decisión de abandonar el _dojo_ e ir en búsqueda de la isla del Maestro Roshi tuvo que ser la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida. Aquel instante en el tiempo terminó por ser el cambio perfecto en su rutina. Oh, cuando se encontró por primera vez con Goku él pensó que el chico era demasiado tonto y extraño como para ser entrenado por el gran Maestro Roshi. Él trató a Goku del mismo modo en que trató a todos los demás en el _dojo_ ; como a un rival.

Y Goku permaneció como tal, mas en algún punto durante su riguroso entrenamiento, esa boba sonrisa que Goku ostentaba logró ganarse a Krillin. Día con día en los cuales, sin saberlo, ambos incrementaban su fuerza, resistencia, velocidad… el duro régimen del gran Maestro Roshi acabó por unirlos. Después de todo, nadie iba a estar atento de ambos; ellos tendrían que estar atentos el uno del otro.

Ya sea que fuera un empuje verbal para continuar dando saltos con los cartones de leche. O un auténtico jalón fuera del agua antes de que la mandíbula de un tiburón se cerrase sobre alguno de ellos. Sea cual fuera el caso, sea cual fuera el escenario, Goku y Krillin se apoyaron mutuamente de allí en más.

Desde animarse el uno al otro en torneos hasta reunir las esferas del dragón para revivirse el uno al otro, siempre se reunían con sonrisas y con promesas de buenos tiempos.

Ellos eran amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Así que, durante los últimos siete años, Krillin no solamente había estado de luto por la muerte de su amigo a causa de su pelea contra Cell, sino que había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener un ojo sobre la familia de Goku. Gohan, quizás, había salvado al mundo al final pero seguía siendo tan joven. Demasiado joven para cuidar de Milk y también de la nueva adición familiar; Goten. O más bien _había_ sido demasiado joven. Ahora el chico había crecido mucho, e inclusive Goku se encontraba sorprendido cuando apareció en la Tierra por su visita especial de un día.

Krillin gesticuló una mueca de dolor mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día. Ahora, aquí yacían todos de pie en la Atalaya de Kami, y Krillin rememoraba una muerte más en el seno de la familia Son. Gohan. Quien les había sido arrebatado durante su pelea contra Majin Buu. Todo mientras Krillin se encontraba fuera de juego. Convertido en piedra por el escupitajo de un demonio; ¿qué tan patético era eso?

A pesar de toda la frustración que sentía consigo mismo por haber sido incapaz de ayudar, Krillin podía ver la angustia presente en los ojos de Goku. Especialmente cuando su amigo tuvo que compartir las noticias. Con Milk y Bulma aguardando por escuchar novedades, Goku se congeló. De un modo en que Krillin nunca antes lo había presenciado. Ojos endurecidos, mandíbula apretada con firmeza, como si realmente estuviese conteniendo sus propias lágrimas a medida que encaraba a su esposa, sabiendo que tendría que ser él quien le rompiese el corazón.

Krillin no podía imaginárselo. Lanzando una mirada en dirección a su propia esposa, desplegó en su cabeza un escenario similar, y Krillin se encontró a sí mismo aferrándose todavía más a la pequeña niña en sus brazos. Perder a su hija sería lo suficientemente desgarrador. Pero, ¿tener que decírselo a su _esposa_?

Krillin no había sido capaz de informar a Milk acerca de la primera muerte de Goku. O sobre el secuestro de Gohan. Había ido a su casa. Y lo había intentado. Pero nunca pudo pronunciar las palabras, y cada segundo al lado de Milk y Ox-Satán tan sólo lo habían empeorado todo porque ellos no lo sabían y _alguien_ necesitaba decírselos, pero, ¿por qué _él_?

Ahora, él podía ver aquella misma resolución, temblorosa y vacilante, en los ojos de Goku, en su inmóvil, imperturbable postura. Goku tampoco deseaba decírselos. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podían esperar que Goku informase a Milk acerca de la muerte de su hijo, y a Bulma acerca de la de Vegeta? Pero entonces, ¿quién más lo haría?

Aunque Krillin quería irrumpir en la escena para ayudar a su amigo, este era uno de aquellos momentos en que sencillamente no era posible. Especialmente después de que Milk se dirigiese específicamente a Goku.

―Goku, ¿dónde están mis hijos?

De pie tras Goku, lo mejor que Krillin podía hacer era darle una palmadita mental para motivarle, y un murmullo:

―Vamos, Goku.

 _Puedes hacerlo, amigo. Sé que es duro. Estoy justo detrás de ti._

En cierto sentido, esta situación era similar a cuando Goku lo estaba animando en el primer torneo de ambos. Pero esto no era una pelea. Batallas, dolores del cuerpo; eran esas las cosas a las que estaban acostumbrados; eran esas las cosas que podían manejar. Esto, no obstante… Esto era algo completamente diferente y mucho más difícil en varios niveles.

Krillin no sentía que sus palabras fuesen a ser de ayuda. ¿Cómo podrían? Goku no solamente había perdido a su hijo mayor (el hijo por el que había _muerto dos veces_ ) sino que ahora tenía que explicarle a su esposa que a partir de hoy tan sólo tendría a uno de sus dos hijos. Una familia de cuatro ahora reducida ahora a una de dos.

De alguna forma, luego del pequeño empuje de parte de Krillin, Goku logró encontrar la fortaleza que necesitaba, a pesar de que su postura y voz prevalecían un tanto inestables.

―Lo que tengo que decirles no es fácil de decir para mí. Pero…

Ajustando su agarre a Marron, Krillin respiró profundo y trató de enviarle a su amigo energía positiva. A lo largo de los años, el apoyo que él le daba a Goku había disminuido en cuanto a ayuda en batallas e incrementado en lo referente a sus vibras de amistad. El solo estar ahí podía marcar la diferencia. Así pues, Krillin trató de ponerse a sí mismo en una posición en la que siempre resultase útil, estando por lo menos presente sin importar que necesitasen o no su fuerza.

Porque la verdadera amistad no se trataba acerca de cuán útil fueras en el campo de batalla. Era acerca de la longitud que recorrías en pos de apoyar a tu amigo en la forma en que éste lo necesitaba. A través de los buenos y los malos tiempos. Incluso si este apoyo representaba algo tan pequeño y poco perceptible como lo era una presencia alentadora en su sombra.

Cuando Goku finalmente pudo decir las tan duras palabras, sus ojos, por un momento, se conectaron con los de su esposa. Por supuesto. Como debían hacerlo. Pero hubo un pestañeo, una pequeña mirada entablada entre ellos mientras Bulma gritaba con negación. Los ojos de Krillin se encontraron con los de Goku en una rápida, casi no visible mirada. Como un pequeño asentir en el cual se expresaba _gracias por apoyarme_ antes de que Goku voltease con dirección a su desmayada esposa.

Krillin liberó una tensa respiración, y asintió.

 _Siempre estaré aquí para ti, amigo._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **19 de Julio, 2016**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:** muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. ¡Muchas! :'D Espero les haya gustado esta historia que, para mí, se antoja TAN preciosa y significativa. Sé que yo la disfruté mucho la primera vez que la leí, pues ofrece un punto de vista muuuy interesante de parte de un personaje un tanto dejado de lado en esta serie. ¿Quién no disfrutaría leyendo unas reflexiones tan hermosas de parte de Krillin? Inevitable sonreírse durante todo el fic: porque la amistad de Krillin y Goku forma parte de la esencia misma de DB. :') Y leerlo a él apoyando a Goku en semejante momento es simplemente bellísimo, snif.

Y bien, paso a dejar una notita acá, un tanto tonta o mencionando algo que ya se sobreentendía quizás, pero que dejo por si las moscas: al ser ésta una traducción, la historia original en inglés se basa en el doblaje _angloparlante,_ no en el que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a escuchar la serie. De ahí que las palabras de Milk a Goku preguntando por Goten y Gohan no sean las mismas que en latino; evidentemente yo he tenido que respetar lo que Reda originalmente plasmó en este fic, traduciéndolo sin más. Lo menciono para que se entienda el hecho de que el diálogo no concuerden con nuestro doblaje latinoamericano.

¡Ah! Y las lindas palabras del principio son el coro de una canción; "Qué será" del grupo Justice Crew. Denle una escuchada si gustan, es linda. n.n

¡GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO! Y no olviden apoyar la historia y autor originales. n.n


End file.
